1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a lockable storing device for a rifle, shotgun, automatic weapon or other long barrel firearm, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting and safely storing one or more of like or different firearms. In a particular aspect of the invention, the apparatus is longitudinally adjustable and releasably lockable to the open end of the barrel and about the magazine or clip area and shields the trigger area of the firearm to obviate access thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an ongoing need for apparatus that enables the sportsman, law enforcement officers, or military personnel to safely store and secure hunting rifles, shotguns, automatic rifles, such as machine guns, and the like. Apparatus of this type is known and typified by support members being arranged horizontally and/or vertically and which include brackets to secure the firearms in generally parallel side-by-side fashion. In these arrangements, the firearm is secured to the support bracket by a pair of spaced apart supports that engage a portion of the stock and a portion of the barrel.
While suitable for the purposes intended, additional security against unwanted removal of the firearm from the support is desired.
Although it is known to secure a lock member to the trigger mechanism of the a handgun to obviate unexpected discharge of the firearm, this is not altogether satisfactory for a firearm.
Further, due to the difference in each users needs, a desirable apparatus would be adjustable to accommodate various barrels, whether in length, or bore diameter, or in the case of a shotgun, having two bores, various stocks, and trigger areas of different size and orientation relative to the stock.
An object of this invention is the provision of a mounting apparatus which is capable of securing a pair of rifles, shotguns or other long barreled firearms in side-by-side relation in such fashion that the trigger area, barrel end and clip or magazine areas are not accessible.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a mounting apparatus that includes at least one supporting arrangement that is axially adjustable and able to accommodate rifles and firearms of different lengths and barrel configurations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking member for connection to the end portion of an otherwise open barrel, which is capable of quick and easy connection thereto and modifiable to connect to the specific firearm of the user.
An object of the locking member is the provision of a safety device that is axially insertable into or around the open end of the barrel, depending on the nature of the firearm.
A further object of the locking member is provision of a barrel engaging element that is rapidly replaceable to accommodate barrels of different diameters and which does not damage the interior or exterior surfaces of the barrel.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for securing a firearm, the firearm being of the type including an elongated barrel having an open end, a magazine or clip receiving portion, and a trigger mechanism, said securing apparatus comprising:
means for enclosing and locking the clip receiving portion of said firearm to said apparatus,
means for securing and locking the open end of said barrel to the apparatus, and
means for shielding and preventing unwanted access to said trigger mechanism.
The apparatus preferably comprises a frame adapted to be mounted to a surface, such as a floor, and includes an elongated longitudinally extending bar, and
means connected to the bar for selectively positioning the frame relative to the surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, the means for securing and locking the open end of the barrel comprises a lock housing adapted for use with a key to lock the housing to the frame, a latch moveable to and from a locked position wherein the latch is outwardly of the lock housing and interlocked with the frame, means for biasing the latch member away from the locked position, and means operated by the key for releasing the latch from the locked position and inwardly of the housing.
Preferably, the lock housing includes a planar flange extending from the lock housing, an elongated longitudinally extending support member having a forward end adapted to be fitted to the open end of the rifle or shotgun and a rearward end, means for connecting the rearward end of the support member to the flange whereby the forward end of the support member may pivot relative to the rearward end, and means for biasing the support member such that the axis of the support member is generally maintained perpendicular to the plane of the flange. Depending on the specific firearm, the support member is generally frusto-conically shaped and the forward end thereof adapted to be received inside of the barrel, or a hollowed out cylindrical body and the forward end thereof adapted to be received about the end of the barrel.
According to this invention, the means for enclosing and locking the clip receiving portion of said firearm to the apparatus comprises a cradle including a cover hingedly mounted to a base and movable between an open position whereby the firearm may be positioned onto the base and a closed position in enclosing relation to the firearm, and a lock member to lock the cover to the base member to prevent unwanted removal of the firearm from the cradle. Preferably, the lock member is electromechanical in nature and remotely controlled whereby to enable electrical actuation when desired.
Advantageously, the apparatus herein provides for mounting, storing, displaying, locking, and providing quick access to the firearm.
A further advantage of this apparatus is provision of a high security, inexpensive and versatile manner of locking firearms within a theft-proof gun rack. Once a firearm is in place, the locks of the forward locking housings that engage the open end of the barrel are unreachable.
While this invention is of particular use in connection with a long barreled firearm, it is to be appreciated that the apparatus herein advantageously provides for mounting, storing, displaying, locking and providing quick access to merchandise other than firearms. That is, the apparatus provides a high security, inexpensive and versatile manner of locking specially configured objects to a theft-proof rack.